cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Terrarianmaster55/Cuphead add-on WIP
Cuphead: CCCChallenge It’s been roughly a year after Cuphead and Mugman defeated the Devil, and today they received an invitation to the stadium, something about “winning millions!” through a challenge. When they came there, they were greeted by Chazz Chase Charleston (Or as he’s better known, Triple-C), a rather attractive man in a green tuxedo, talking into a microphone, with quite an audience. “Let’s greet our newest contestants!” The crowd applauded the two bros. ”For those of you who don’t know, Cuphead and Mugman were the brothers who freed inkwell isle from eternal servitude to the Devil. And how did they do this? Not by negotiation of course, no, they had to fight like there’s no tomorrow! They are currently considered the toughest twins on Inkwell Isle, and as such they will have 3 months to fight through the various challengers we’ve set up for them. They’ll have to get through island after island of grueling battles, and in the end, we’ll see if they truly are the Unchippable Cups they are “cracked” up to be! And of course, they will be bringing home the big money! All on this season of Cartoon Clash!” ''' '''Inkwell Isle: Dr. Anomalunatic in “Containment Crashers!”: A fight that takes place in an underground containment facility, where a bunch of creatures are being contained, Dr. Anomalunatic himself will attack with dart rounds and Chemical bombs. In his final phase, He injects himself with super steroid and turns into a giant monster. Fido Fetcher in “Doggone Dance!” In a doghouse, you fight a large dog that will change between a Beagle, Bulldog, Lab, German shepherd, and a golden retriever, each with different attacks. On the final phase, he splits into several dogs and they all attack you at once. Buzz Fliesworth in “Blowfly Brawl!”: In an old landfill orchard, a giant fly flies sporadically around the screen, shooting acid. You soon find yourself under the trash and making your way through a platforming segment, and in his final stage, he turns into a horse with wings (Horsefly). Airplane fight Sammy Swingslide in “Playground Pariah!”: You fight Sammy across a jungle gym, a box fort, a tube maze, and in the Final stage, a sandbox castle. She sends her “Subjects” After you from inside in the final phase, and you have to keep attacking her all the while. Ma Boxer in “Pouch Problems” In the outback, you fight a Boxing kangaroo in an outback area, with Koalas and Wallabies spectating. In her final phase, her Joey helps her out, who is apparently just as good as his mother. The C Ship: In replacement of die houses, this game instead has boats for you to traverse from island to island. Triple-C replaces King Dice and is a lot more polite than him as well. Instead of King Dice’s song, a modern-ish rock theme plays, and his idle animation is similar to how the Riddler flips his cane. “Well good too see you two have acquired-wait, wait, so you don’t have all the championship pages? Well, i’m afraid we can’t take you to the next island until we have em’ all, that just wouldn’t work. Good luck though!” “Well, was there any Doubt you could get those pages? I guess i should expect no less from the “Uncuppables”. Ok, so i’m still trying to come up with a snappy name for you too, so bare with me.” Stage 2: Cheery Chinatown Emperor Ling Shang Han in “Oriental Ousting!”: In Chinatown square, You fight against an ancient chinese emperor. He’ll summon kites, fireworks, sushi rain, china dolls, and in his final stage, he turns himself into a Dragon float. Airplane fight The Sinner’s Circus in “Showtime Showdown!”: In a circus, you fight against a clown, lion tamer, acrobat, fortune teller, magician, snake charmer and strongman. In the final phase, the Ringmaster summons dozens of attacks at the players. Madame Ouija in “Occult Uprising!”: You fight a medium in a greyish blue cloak, as she summons parriable ghosts, and in the end, reveals herself as a phantasmal queen. Lil’ bros. In “Sibling Struggle!”: Two smaller human versions of Cuphead and Mugman fight the heroes in a nostalgic home. They’ll use weaker versions of the bigger bros. attacks, but they have one major strength, they’ll change their tactics depending on how the protagonists go at them, adapting. Cupman fights with a popgun (Peashooter), toy missile launcher (Chaser), and a scifi blaster (Charge), while Mughead fights with a foam dart gun (Spreadshot), a water bomber (Lobber), and a boomerang launcher (Roundabout). In the end, they pull out a water cannon (1st special), candy that makes the invincible for a short time (2nd special) and a bunch of toy robots (3rd special) ''' '''Cassie Cardshark in “Poker Play-offs!”: A Shark lady dressed like a Casino Dealer attacks with dice, chips, and cards. In the final round, she’ll flood the arena with poker chips and swim around in them, attacking the Bros. from below. Stage 3: Metro Museum Marshall Machine in “Mechanical Madness!”:You fight a giant mechanism who also acts as the arena. He’ll summon various Gears and mechanisms too attack the bros. Airplane fight Waiter William in “Serving Straight!”: In a restaurant, you fight a waiter who attacks you with various food and silverware, through the Seating area, Kitchen, buffet, and finally the roof. Amusement Anna in “Funpark Fever!”: You fight against what looks like a loli-cosplayer, you fight across the a rollercoaster over various areas of the park. Airplane Fight Mr. N. Gin in “Rider’s Rage!”: In a garage, Mr. N will drive around trying to squash Cup and Mug, while hurling tires and tools at them while not mobile. In the final phase, He gives himself big-rig wheels and drives through the wall, chasing them. Barry Builder in “Model Mayhem!” You fight through the skies of a model town, while Barry fights you in his Constructo-copter, He’ll summon model golems and various obstacles for the bros. And in the final phase, turns his copter into a mech. Frank Fischer in “Fly Fighting!”: You fight on a fishing boat, while Frank uses various Fishing gadgets to attack you, and later spills special chum into the ocean that causes the fish to attack the bros. At the end of the fight, he pulls out a wind-up mind-control box, and controls a giant squid to attack the bros. Stage 4: Lake Lusterpaint Invisi-Billy in “Clear Clashing!”: In a glass house, You fight a guy who keeps disappearing. That’s actually all ive got for it so far. Stanley Sturgeon in “Fishy Business!”: Under a lake, you fight a fish dressed like an angry protester, (Likely rallying against Frank) who attacks you with signs, recycled fish hooks, and his fellow fish. Gothina Dahl in “Abandoned Antics!”: A doll that now looks like a gothic lolita human attacks you with various spells, in an abandoned attic. At the end of each phase, she looks at a picture in her locket and cries, and will say something depressing in her death messages. The Mosquito Marauders in “Pesky Plague!”: In an abandoned shack, an army of mosquitos attack you with various weapons, and every time you lose health, a new one will pop up. Airplane fight ''' '''Fizzy Queen in “Bobbly Blows!”: In a Palace made of Soap, a neatfreak queen that resembles a lotion bottle will attack with Various cleaning products and Bubbles. Lots of Bubbles. Stage 5: Entertainment Enterprise ''' '''S.W.A.R.M. in “Insect Espionage!”: You fight a group of spies, all themed after a different insect (Slug, Wasp, Antlion, Roly-poly, and Millipede), and after 5 phases, they all fuse together. Preston Payday in “Cash Clash!”: A safe-headed man fought inside an office, who attacks you with various office workers, money-themed attacks, and a dragon hoarder at his last phase. When beaten, his money falls out of his head. Hypno-Harry in “Drowsy Dreams!”: In a trippy, dreamlike landscape, you fight a floating pocket watch with a face, similar to Mangosteen. His phases traverse between a happy-dream, to a hypnotic landscape, to a hellish nightmare. Airplane fight. Challenger Charlie In “Contest Conquest!”: The battle takes place inside a sports complex, starting with a footrace, in which you must dodge him as he runs at you. Then, he uses a fencing suit and you have to dodge his attacks. And finally, he takes steroids and challenges Cup bros. as a boxer. Lady Lush in “Show Stopper!”: You fight a vegas showgirl on a casino stage, she attacks with various birds and rabbits, and in the end, turns into a She-devil. Stage 6: Party park The Union Family in "Reunion Rumble!: You fight up to 5 members of a family, consisting of a Daughter, Son, Wife, Mother, Father, Uncle, Aunt, Cousin, Baby, and finally, Husband. Happy Harry in "Birthday Bash!": You fight a birthday child and his army of various party themed items. In his first stage, he sends out an army of clowns, then fights you with help of his presents, a giant cake monster, and finally, uses goodie bags to attack. Los Bandido Frijolitos in "Beancan Brawn!": Outside a giant can, you fight jumping beans dressed like bandits. They just sota hop around in the first phase (there's five all together), and in the second phase, they all get in the bean can and use it like a cannon, in which the fight then works like Psy-carrot's. Party Penelope in "Shock'n'Brawl!": You enter a part house, where you have to fight through several party themed bosses, including a Party hat, game, streamer, and glitter cannon, and then finally Penelope herself. Category:Blog posts